The Bloody Demon School
by Keili14
Summary: De la Saga de HORROR-SHOT Las vacaciones acabaron y las clases vuelven. Aun asi las maldiciones no se detienen. Ahora Brick debe sobrevivir en su propio colegio maldecido por espíritus y demonios solo para evitar que sacrifiquen al amor de su vida. Sin importar la sangre que deba derramar para conseguirlo...
1. Sin vuelta atrás

_**Hola! Bueno estarán pensando porque puse esos carteles en "Destinos Entrelazados" "The PowerRocks Z" y en "We are a Team" Bueno, a causa de los dos primeros no quise continuar actualizando tan seguido ya que no sabia como continuarlos si bien tengo el final no puedo dejar las historias tan cortas. Aun asi, espero que les gusten las nuevas historias que tengo planeadas subir para ustedes.**_

 _ **We are a Team, quiero comenzar a acortarlo, uniré los capítulos para hacer mas largos y menos chapters. Igual no se preocupen que tratare de hacerlo pronto para seguir con la siguiente parte e "Intercambio de Roles" ni se preocupen que ya estoy escribiendo los siguientes capítulos.**_

 _ **Ya con eso avisado...**_

 _ **¡Bienvenidos sean a la Saga de los famosos Horror-Shot!**_

 _ **Estuve planeando este fic desde hace un buen tiempo, espero que mi escritura en suspenso y terror no este algo oxidado. XD**_

 _ **A partir de ahora los dejare en manos de Summer para que les explique de que va este horror-shot.**_

— _ **Hola a todos, ¿me extrañaron? Bueno para comenzar, le diré que el RPG que estará vinculada a esta historia es... "Misao" —Saca una tablet de una mesa.— Recuerden no invocar espíritus, las maldiciones traen grandes consecuencias que posiblemente no puedan revertirse. —Aclara sonriendo divertida.— Ahora con las aclaraciones.**_

 _ **-Demashitaa! PowerPuff Grils Z y Misao, no me pertenecen ni sus personajes solo la historia.**_

 _ **-Te recomiendo leer toda la Saga completa antes de empezar a leer este fic.**_

 _ **"The Bloody Demon School" si no me equivoco se traduce como: El demonio sangriento del Colegio o El demonio sangriento de la Escuela. Como prefieran.**_

— _ **Ya con eso en claro. ¡Comencemos!**_

* * *

 _The Bloody Demon School_

—Estas vacaciones pasaron volando. Aun siento que fue ayer que estaba siendo acosado por esos peluches. —Dice el ojíazul, con sus manos en la nuca caminando por el pasillo.

—Si demasiadas... maldiciones para nosotros. —Momoko suelta un largo suspiro.

—Uhm... —Suelta la azabache algo pensativa.

— ¿Que ocurre? —Pregunta su amiga rubia mirándola preocupada.

—Algo anda mal, siento que esto aun no ha terminado. Estos libros aun están en blanco, aun falta... esto no ha terminado y pero no se cuando ocurrirá el siguiente suceso sobrenatural. —Explica sosteniendo dos libros mirándolos con interés.

—Pues es mejor estar alertas. —Dice el ojíverde. Toca el timbre de entrada.— Parece que los veremos luego.

—Que mal que no estamos en el mismo salón. —Miyako suspira algo desilucionada pero aun sonriente como siempre.

Todos comienzan a despedirse hasta tomar caminos diferentes.

—Oye Momo... —Llama el pelirrojo, sonrojándose un poco mientras los dos caminaban al salón.

— ¿Si? —Voltea a verlos sonriendo curiosa.

— ¿T-Te... uhm... gu-gust... dame un momento. —Desvía la mirada rascándose la cabeza nervioso. Respira hondo antes de mirarla. — ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —Habla rápido mirándola enrojeciendo cada vez mas.

Lo mira, sorprendida, antes de sonreír emocionada.— ¡Claro que si! —Dice antes de abrazarlo, causando que sus colores le suban mas de lo estaban.— Ohu... disculpa, je je no quise... h-hacerlo. —Dice sonrojada jugando con su cabello.

—No... p-pasa nada, ah... mejor me voy adelantando. —Dice antes de correr literalmente al salón muy avergonzado.

Rió un poco, abrazando sus libros feliz. Antes de que se de cuenta no había nadie en los pasillos. Suelta un largo suspiro y comienza a caminar. Una dulce pero fría ráfaga pasa a su lado, meneando su cabello, mas que una brisa parecía una presencia. Voltea a ver aquella persona, pero solo pudo verse a ella misma, reflejada en el cristal de la ventana. Desde aquella vez en ese antiguo castillo, sentía la sensación de quedarse atrapada a través de ese cristal tan fino y filoso, lo cual lo volvía peligroso.

.

Suelta un largo suspiro, mirando las paginas de su libro favorito. Sonríe mirando una imagen de Aya, estaba sentada en ese trono que el padre le había hecho especialmente paras ella, vestida con esas finas telas, dignas de una hermosa muñeca de "porcelana".

Siete como el libro que tenia a su lado, comienza a saltar, como si quisiera ser abierto. Consigue tirar los otros dos libros que tenia arriba estos se caen al piso, siendo abiertos. Todo el alumnado voltea a verla, antes de que ella sujete el libro, presionando la tapa contra su banco, con la intención que se detenga, pero parece simplemente imposible. El libro se suelta y se abre, las paginas comienzan a cambiar rápidamente sin parar, de el libro sale un extraño rayo que choca contra el techo creando una gran nube, se podían escuchar truenos y verse rayos de esta. Los estudiantes comenzaban a gritar asustados por lo que ocurría. La chica, algo desesperada, trata de cerrar el libro pero simplemente no puede conseguirlo. En eso los otros cuatro libros escritos se abren flotando a su lado, giran sus paginas hasta que revelan unas letras escritas en sangre sobre toda la pagina.

Dirige su mirada al primer libro, el decorado con:

Rosas Rojas.

NA

Diamantes.

DIE

Lirios Blancos.

SA

Mogekos.

BE

Se queda mirando las paginas sin comprender mucho lo qu ocurrira. Siente una mano posarse en su hombro, voltea a ver a la persona algo asustada.

— ¿Estas bien? Te ves algo pálida. —Dice el ojíverde mirándola.

La chica mira a todos lados algo aturdida.

¿Un sueño?

— ¿Kaoru?

— S-Si, estoy bien, solo soñaba despierta. —Dice sonriéndole con confianza, en eso entra el profesor y comienza la clase.

Mira el libro a su lado, antes de mirar el que hace un rato, saltaba como conejo. Sonríe recordando a Snowball, lo toma entre manos y abre el libro, pero las paginas seguían en blanco.

—Comenzaremos con física, abran sus libros en la pagina 4. —Decía el Profesor.

Suelta un suspiro, cierra el libro y guarda los demás. Mira la imagen de Aya. Que aun tenia su libro abierto debajo de todos los demás, cabe aclarar. Lo cierra y quita del banco. Suelta un gritillo, algo asustada. En su banco estaba escrito en sangre " _NADIE SABE_ ". Traga en seco, tenia un mal presentimiento, pero ahora era algo mas fuerte.

Ya no parecía un simple " _Juego_ ".

.

Suelta un gran bostezo aburrido, mirando su libro. Voltea a ver a su costado, su "amiga" aun no llegaba, sentía una mala sensación.

 **AYUDA.**

— ¿Aah?

 **ENCUÉNTRAME.**

— ¿Momoko?

Los libros comienzan a rebotar en los bancos hasta caer al piso, cada vez se podia sentir como el suelo temblaba mas y mas.

— ¿Un terremoto? —Dice al aire, antes de que las luces se apagaran y todo se vuelva oscuro.

.

—Oye...

Se remueve un poco, abriendo apenas los ojos, pero solo veía todo borroso.

—Vamos, despierta.

Sacude un poco su cabeza.

—Arriba chico, no puedes dormir ahora.

— ¿Ah? ¿De que hablas? —Pregunta algo confundido, sentándose.— ¿Quien eres?

— ¡Soy Aki! —Dice antes de apuntarlo con un bate con sangre, dejándolo cerca de su nariz. Causando que de un grito se alejara. La chica rie divertida, la mira de pies a cabeza. La chica tenia unas coletas en su cabello castaño, sus ojos eran un naranja claro, traía un uniforme rojo claro.— ¿Estas listo? ¡La maldición acaba de comenzar!

— ¿Otra maldición? ¿Que acaso no tienen a otras personas con las cuales divertirse en este absurdo juego? —Pregunta algo fastidiado.

—Bueno, ahora las cosas están mas interesantes. ¡Ja! Siempre lo están cuando la vida de una persona esta en juego. —Sonríe captando la atención del pelirrojo.

— ¿De que hablas? —Pregunta, comenzando a levantarse.

— Si, tu novia.

— ¿Momoko?

—Vaya, que rápido captaste. —Dice sonriendo picara, causando se que se sonroje un poco.

— ¡Como sea! ¿Que ocurre con ella? —Pregunta molesto aun manteniendo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Oh... ella va a ser sacrificada. —Dice sonriendo despreocupada.

— ¿Que? Oye, eso lo que dices no es divertido.

—Si, lo es. ¿Que acaso no sabias? Hace muchos años, sacrificaban a la gente. Solo para salvarse a ellos mismos de la maldad, ofreciendo las almas de gente inocente.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Tengo que salvarla! —Afirma antes de caminar a la puerta dispuesto a irse.

—Oye, cálmate. No puedes andar en la escuela asi como asi. Puede que tenga la apariencia de tu colegio, pero este es otro mundo.

Voltea a verla, prestando atención a lo que decía.

.

Mira el largo pasillo, algunas ventanas y paredes estaban rotas por causa del terremoto.

" _Por todo el colegio fueron convocados espíritus malignos. Debes ser muy inteligente y astuto para no caer en ninguna de sus trampas, recuerda que este juego es real, si obtienes un GAME OVER considérate muerto..._ "

Respira profundo antes de dar el primer paso por el pasillo.

* * *

 _ **Bueno es suficiente hasta aqui, espero que les haya gustado. Espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo pronto. No diré cuando. XD**_

 _ **Dejen REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Los leo Luego!**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	2. Me AsUsTa Lo FaCíL qUe Ah SiDo

_**Hola! No se si les importe mucho leer esto... Lamento en serio haber tardado tanto pero... no tenía ganas de escribir... pero ahora estoy inspirada y más que nada quiero terminar con esta Saga y con algunas historias pendientes. Siento que deje muy abandonado Fanfiction pero aquí estoy y espero que sea para quedarme.**_

 _ **Sigamos!**_

* * *

Camina por el pasillo escuchando una dulce melodía proveniente del salón de música, miro la puerta un rato pero solo se digno a pasar de largo, aun no tenía la necesidad de entrar. Aunque, sabía que pronto entraría.

Escucho unos sonidos provenientes del baño de chicos. Miro la puerta un buen rato, sintiendo una sensación de peligro. Miro una vez más el pasillo antes de abrir la puerta, observo el lugar un largo rato, hasta notar la presencia de otras personas.

— ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Ayúdenme! —Escucha el grito de una chica, que estaba acorralada contra la pared, sintiendo pánico hacia el monstruo que se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Tengo que salvarla! —Dice decidido, mirando todo el lugar algo desesperado.

"¿Pero cómo?" Piensa buscando algo con que atacar.

En eso divisa un palo de fierro en el rincón del cuarto colocado en el suelo, estaba perfectamente nuevo, como si estuviera ahí para que sea utilizado, se acerca a este y se le queda viendo.

"Me asusta... pensar en lo que puedo hacer con esto..." Piensa dudando un poco si levantar el fierro... o no.

— ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Voltea a ver a la chica, su brazo estaba siendo devorado por el monstruo, pudo notar como la sangre salía del cuerpo y podía escuchar los crujidos de esos filosos dientes apuntar lenta y dolorosamente la piel de la joven.

Frunce el ceño antes de levantar el fierro, correr hacia ellos y con todas sus fuerzas darle un gran golpe en la cabeza, literalmente arrancándola de su cuerpo. La nuca golpea contra la pared salpicándola de ese líquido escarlata. Respira un par de veces, antes de abrir sus ojos sorprendido al notar lo que había hecho. Voltea a ver a la chica.

 _Se murió por pérdida de sangre..._

—Lo siento... —Dice antes de notar que la otra mano, sostenía fuertemente algo de metal. Se acerca un poco, agachándose hasta su altura. Se asquea un poco al sentir el olor de la sangre, pero aun así acerca su mano y separa los dedos de la estudiante, tomando una llave con forma de corazón al extremo de esta.

Mira un momento más al cadáver antes de soltar un largo suspiro, guardar la llave en su bolsillo y continúa con su camino, con el fierro en su otra mano.

Camino un rato por el lugar hasta que ve a una niña frente a él.

—Oye... acaso eres... ¿Ib? ¿Pero qué rayos haces tú aquí? —Pregunta acercándose a ella con confianza.

—Sabía que Aki no te diría todo lo que necesitas saber... así que para eso vine... —Dice antes de tomar su mano y llevárselo caminando.

—Pues... bueno... yo te sigo. —Dice dejándose llevar por la niña.

.

Caminan hasta afuera, dejando que sienta el viento menear su cabello. Aunque el ambiente se sentía cálido, no podía evitar tener varios escalofríos.

— ¿Ves este lugar? —Pregunta señalando la puerta de una pequeña cabaña.

—Ah, sí. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Bueno, aquí esta Momoko.

— ¿¡Momoko!? —Se acerca a la puerta y trata de abrirla, pero esta no cede ni un poco.

—Está cerrada, la llave está escondida en este lugar, encuéntrala y podrás salvarla. —Explica, mirando al chico soltar lentamente el picaporte.

El pelirrojo suelta un largo suspiro, mirando la puerta con ojos preocupados. — Bueno, dime qué hacer. —Pide volteando a ver a la niña.

—Está bien, ven. Te enseñare. —Camina nuevamente hacia el colegio.

—...—Voltea a ver la puerta. —Tranquila, yo te salvare. —Dice colocando la palma de su mano en la puerta y cerrando sus ojos.

— B-r...

— ¿Aah? —Suelta acercándose un poco más a la puerta, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido. Causando que dejara caer el fierro.

B...ri-i ...c...k

...

Brick...

Sonríe un poco al notar que estaba bien, de pronto siente que algo se desprende de su cabeza. Toca rápidamente su nuca, al notar que una ráfaga de viento llevo su gorra volando.

— ¡No! ¡No! —Dice, estirando su brazo para alcanzarlo pero este solo choca contra unas piedras que rodeaban un pozo. Suelta un suspiro aliviado antes de agarrar el fierro nuevamente para luego acercarse a buscarla. Después de ponérsela mira que había un pequeño tejado que cubría el pozo, de este salía una cuerda que se perdía dentro del profundo abismo.

Mira el resto del lugar, Ib ya se había ido, voltea a ver el interior del pozo. Agarra una piedra suelta y deja que caiga al fondo.

— 1...

— 2...

— 3...

— 4...

— 5...

 _Se escucha un suave zambullido._

Duda un poco en hacerlo, retrocediendo unos pasos. Suelta un suspiro antes de tironear un par de veces la cuerda. —Espero que esto no esté suelto. —Pide, antes de sentarse arriba de las piedras, deja caer el fierro dentro del pozo. Agarra la cuerda con sus manos fuertemente y se deja caer, sintiendo como la cuerda dejaba caer un poco de tierra arriba de su cabeza. Respira aliviado y comienza a bajar rápidamente.

Al estar a pocos metros, se suelta y aterriza, dejando que el agua mojara un poco su ropa al tal impacto. Apenas la luz de la luna que provenía desde arriba alumbraba el principio del camino. Se regaña mentalmente al no llevar una linterna, pero una idea surge en su cabeza, saca su celular, que, aunque no tenia señal, iluminaba lo suficiente. Comienza a caminar por el largo pasillo con paredes de tierra sintiendo el agua bajo sus pies, mientras hacia esos agradables sonidos, que permitían que el lugar no sea tan tétrico.

Un poco de tierra cae desde arriba, dejando que el pelirrojo soltara un bufido molesto mientras se limpiaba, moviendo la luz reflejada del celular para todos lados. De repente se escucha una maniática risa, algo asustado sintiendo su corazón latir rápido alumbra el pasillo, dejando ver una cabeza riendo deforme acercándose a él rápidamente.

Por instinto se tira al suelo, dejando que esta pase por arriba. Al llegar hasta el final, la cabeza se da vuelta y vuelve a acercarse a él más rápido con cara y risa sádica. Rueda a un lado dejando que la cabeza pase casi rozándolo. Mira a todos lados desesperado, cuando divisa el fierro. Se levanta torpemente, sintiendo como la cabeza se acercaba a el rápidamente, dejando que su risa maniática se escuchara por todo el pasillo haciendo eco en este. Corre lo mas rápido que puede hasta que la cabeza rozara su cabello. Se deja caer al suelo agarra el fierro y golpea la cabeza contra la pared dejando que esta explote en sangre, manchando su ropa.

Respira agitado tratando de calmarse. Se levanta como puede y busca su celular sin soltar el fierro, agradece que no habia caído al agua, ya que los bordes de las paredes, había unas pequeñas montañas de tierra. Camina un poco mas, esta vez, atento a cada movimiento.

Se podían escuchar las gotas de agua que caían desde arriba, de esa tierra mojada. Al momento de no sentir mas el agua en sus zapatos, mira curioso al suelo, era de piedra, aunque algo roto. No se podia negar al decir que parecía la entrada de una tumba. Había una charca de agua, que impedía el paso al final del lugar, pero esto no era asi, gracias a un puente decorado. Respira hondo, antes de soltar el aire, relajándose. Dio unos pasos, escuchando el leve sonido que causaba al caminar por el puente, que curiosamente, hacia eco en la cueva, lo cual lo incomodaba, no quería que nadie lo escuchara. Llego a una gran puerta de piedra, en esta había un texto, que decía:

 _El agua cristalina._

 _En oscura sangre se volverá._

 _Si pura queda._

 _La puerta no se abrirá._

— ¿Sangre? Uhm... ¿Pero como llenare esto de sangre? —Se pregunta a si mismo mirando el lugar.— ¿Que habrá detrás de esta puerta? ¿Sera importante? —Pasa su mano por la puerta, quitando un poco de polvo de esta, cuando nota que había un agujero en la puerta, se acerca a este, lo soplo y limpio un poco, quitando la tierra, y asoma su ojo para para ver que había. Se encontraba un pedestal alumbrado por una luz, en esta había un llave flotando y girando. Se sobresalta al notar que tenia la forma del cerrojo de aquella puerta en la que separaba a él de su... _amiga_.

Frunce el ceño y vuelve su vista a la escritura en la piedra. —Uhm... así que esto es lo que necesito, no te preocupes Momoko... pronto te sacaré de ahí. —Afirma antes de dar un giro en sí mismo y volver por donde vino.

_..._

Soltó un profundo suspiro pensando en donde estaría Ib ahora. Miró el exterior con curiosidad, él estaba sentado en el borde del pozo, sobre las rocas que lo rodeaban.

—Solo me queda regresar a ese colegio. —Posa sus pies en la tierra para dirigirse nuevamente al instituto.

Miro todo el lugar, no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba ayuda. Ayuda de...

 _Brick..._

— ¡Aahh!—Se sobresalta, un susurro helado rezongó en su oído causando un escalofrío. — ¡Ay! ¡Conejo idiota! Casi me matas del susto. —Dice irritado.

—Bueno, bueno. Yo no soy lo que precisamente te mataría. —Aclara Snowball. —Solo vine a ayudarte pero... si no quieres mi ayuda...

—No, no, Snowball. Perdón, estas situaciones realmente me están comenzando a cansar. —Brick se masajea el cuello tratando de recuperar la compostura. —Entonces... ¿me ayudas?

—Claro que sí. Bueno... ademas de Kaoru... tu eres al único al que ayude. —Aclara caminando por el pasillo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué hay de Boomer? ¿Quién lo ayudo a él? —Pregunto atentó a cualquier sonido, siguiendo al conejo que flotaba por el pasillo.

—Bueno... a él lo ayudo... un... Mogeko algo extraño. Pero, yo puedo ayudarte porque... porque esta maldición esta vinculada con la del hotel, recuerdas a Kaoru diciendo que la convertirían en muñeca, ¿no? —Dice algo angustiado.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Reconoce, pensando un poco, cuando de un momento a otro se escucharon unos pasos acercandose por la puerta al final del pasillo.

— ¡Escondete! —Snowball señala un casillero. El pelírrojo se apresura a abrir la puerta. Pero...

—No es cierto... —Afirma mirando como un cuerpo sin cabeza colgaba dentro del casillero, todas las paredes del interior estaban ensangrentadas. Miro con un terrible asco pero el sonido de la puerta moviéndose, no lo hizo pensar mas de tres veces. Se metió dentro, tratando de mantener distancia con el cuerpo que desprendía un olor desagradable, ya podía sentir su estomago dar vueltas, trayendo con él unas grandes ganas de vomitar, tapo su boca y nariz con una mano, tratando de evitar lo mejor que podía ese olor, y con la otra sostenía la puerta para que no se cierre completamente y lo dejará atrapado.

Escucho unos pasos acercándose, causando que sus quejas en susurros se callaran, para no producir ruido alguno. Pudo divisar a un hombre empuñando una motosierra. Lo cual le trajo varios recuerdos de una noche tormentosa atrapados en un hotel. Los rezongones del sujeto alarmaron su presencia, que se transformaba en ausencia a medida que se iaba alejando por el pasillo.

 _Todo despejado._

Salió del casillero, tomando una gran boconada de _aire puro_ , mencionando que lo sería si no fuera por ese olor a medicinas y cadaveres en descomposición que provenían detras de la puerta al final del pasillo, si, de aquella puerta de la cual hace poco el sujeto se encontraba. De aquella puerta que traía una gran incognita.

—Uhm... Realmente no quiero ír allí. —Afirmo Brick no muy convencido.

—Eso es muy contradictorio por lo que te voy a pedir. —El chico volteá a verlo confundido. —Veras... Kaoru...

 **¡Ayudanme!**

Los dos se sobresaltan, mirándo el final del pasillo. —Esa voz... —Susurra el conejo.

— ¡Kaoru! —Grita el chico antes de apresurarse y entrar por la puerta.

 _Laboratorio._

— ¿Uh? Que extraño... —Suelta mirándo unas capsulas junto a la pared. Unos paneles de control como los que tiene el Profesor. Había muchas cajas y medicinas derramadas por el suelo. También pudo divisar unas escaleras en un rincón del salón.

— ¡Ayuda! —Volvió a escuchar. Esa voz provenía desde abajo, se dirigio directo a las escaleras.

 _No... otra vez... condenado hombre, no vas a convertirme en una muñeca. ¡Claro que no! ¡No si puedo evitarlo! Solo si... pudiera desatarme de esta mendiga mesa..._

— ¡Kaoru! —Escucha una voz familiar. Que notó quien era al momento en el que el chico se acerco junto a ella.

— ¡Brick! ¡Ayudame! —Comienza a zarandear su cuerpo desesperada tratando de desatarse sin exito alguno. —Ese hombre de nuevo... ¡No quiero ser una muñeca!

— ¿Ya volvimos con ese tema de nuevo? —Dice con sarcasmo. —Tranquila, voy a sacarte, no dejaré que tu mueras...

La chica detuvo sus movimientos y voltea a verlo confusa y algo pálida. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Pregunta confusa y algo temorosa por la respuesta.

—No importa ahora. —Comenta cortante. Dice tratando de desatar a su amiga. En eso se escucha la puerta abrirse lentamente.

—No... es él... —Susurra, Brick le hace un gesto de que se calle. Mira a todos lados buscando un lugar para esconderse. En eso mira... ese mismo fierro que había abandonado en ese pozo antiguo.

— ¿Cómo...? —Snowball aparece detras de la pared. Este le sonrié con cierta compasión. No, no, no, no, no. En serio, no le gustaba para que servía ese fierro, que ya había utilizado. El conejo mira el fierro como indicándole lo que debe hacer.

— ¡Brick! —Grita en un susurro sacándolo de su trance. La azabache lo mira asustada, escuchando los sonidos de la motosierra. El pelírrojo la mira pensativo, antes de agarrar el bate y esconderse detras de una capsula. — ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? —Pregunta en susurros aterrada.

—Shh... Cálmate. No voy a dejar que mueras. —Le susurra con confianza. antes de agarrar con fuerza un extremo del fierro. Respira profundo, el hombre aparece al bajar las escaleras.

—Por fín... Podrás ser mí hija... —Dice con una voz muy ronca y gruesa, causando un ligero escalosfrio a los dos presentes. Cuando pudo divisar su espalda, tomó coraje antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

...Un golpe que nunca llego...

— ¿¡Qu-e...!? —Suelta aturdido, el hombre sostenía el otro extremo del fierro.

 _¿Qué... pensabas... hacer... con... eso?_

Se sobresalta, retrocediendo. —Sí vas a pelear... no lo hagas a traición muchacho... eso es de cobardes. —Advierte el hombre, levantando la motosierra.

—Y meterse con menores es de cobardes tambien, maniáco. —Responde, sin dejar de estar a la defensiva. Escucho la cruel risa del sujeto antes de que este atacara.

Por suerte, el chico reaccionó a tiempo, agachandose y evitando ser cortado en dos. Perdió el equilibrio a tan repentino movimiento, causando que caiga al piso. Esto fue aprovechado por parte de su contricante. Quien no tardo en volver a atacar. Sabiendo que nunca alcanzaría levantarse y esquivar el ataque a tiempo, opto por rodar hasta quedar bajo la mesa, que se encontraba junto a la otra mesa que estaba su amiga.

Cubrió su rostro al sentir como los pedazos de madera rota saltaban al impacto de esas filosas cuchillas sobre el suelo. Pero no se quedo más tiempo, esta vez tomó la iniciativa. Salió por el otro lado y al notar que la motosierra había quedado atascada entre las maderas. No lo dudo, salto sobre la mesa y le dió un golpe seco en la cabeza con el fierro. Se pudo escuchar el craneo romperse, la piel se desgarro y la sangre fluía afuera del cuerpo. El hombre cayo de rodillas al suelo y su torso se desplomo sobre la motosierra que seguía encendida.

 _El en salón solo se escuchaban los ruidos de carne y piel siendo desgarradas y arrancadas sin piedad por la motosierra, que clavaba sus cuchillas sin remordimiento._

La sangre volaba como si de una fuente se trataba, de un lado a otro, manchando todo a su paso. Brick no daba creditos a lo que veía. Mil y un pensamientos invadían su mente.

 _¿Eso lo hice yo? No quise hacerlo. Fue en defenza propia. Por mi culpa esta muerto. Él quería matar a Kaoru. No tuve opción. ¿Que hubiera pasado si no lo hacía? Soy un asesino. ¿Esto se siente matar? No, no me convierte en asesino. Snowball dijo que estaba bien. Pero yo sabía que iba a matarlo un golpe con un fierro. No queria hacerlo. Solo queria desmayarlo. No, sabía que un golpe con esto lo mataría. Soy un asesino. No, no lo hice con intención. Queria salvar a Kaoru. Tenía que hacerlo a cualquier precio, ¿verdad? No tenía opción, ¿verdad? Los dos estaríamos muertos si yo no... Pero ya había matado a ese sujeto del baño, ¿no? No, no, él ya estaba muerto, atacaba a una estudiante. Solo quería ayudarla. Es lo mismo que esto, ¿no? No soy un asesino, ¿no? No... Esto es culpa mía..._

 _ **Soy un**_ _ **Asesino**_ _ **...**_

— ¡Brick! —Suelta Kaoru, recordándole su presencia. El joven de ojos como la _sangre_. Reaccionó y fue a desatarla. La azabache masajeo un poco su muñeca, que tenía un fino hilo rojo rodeandolo, que hacia notar la presión que esas cuerdas le habían brindado. Miro al cadaver y volvió sus ojos al chico que estaba a su lado. Este estaba algo pálido y su mirada perdida en el cuerpo sin vida.

—Oye... —Comenzó su diálogo la chica. —No es culpa tuya. Fue en defenza propia, me salvaste la vida. —Halago sonriéndole. —Se que no es fácil... —Apoya su mano en el hombro del chico, sintiéndo lo tenso que estaba.

—Hmp... —Suelta antes de mirarla asustado. Su mirada aterrada, sus ojos parecían que temblaban, por mirar a todos lados sin saber donde detenerse. Su piel tenía menos color y su cuerpo temblaba mientras sostenía con fuerza el fierro, lo único que le brindaba color a su piel blanca, era ese líquido rojo que resbalaba por su cuerpo y vestimenta. Sus labios temblorosos se abrieron para soltar unas palabras que fueron:

 _Me asusta lo fácil que ah sido._

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado!_**

 ** _Los leo Luego!_**

 ** _Bye!_**


End file.
